


Veela Nature

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur will deny her Veela nature no longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veela Nature

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally written for the dirtywrong comment fest on the hp_het_taboo LJ community._

_ **I** _

Fleur Delacour had spent her entire adult life rebelling against her Veela nature. While Veela pick one mate to produce offspring with, they maintain a steady string of lovers throughout their lives in order to satisfy their ravenous sexual appetites. Her mother Apolline was no exception. When a ten year old Fleur asked her father why he did nothing to try and curtail her mother’s affairs despite how much they clearly pained him, he’d smiled sadly at her and said that this was just something a Veela’s mate had to learn to live with. She promised him then and there that _she_ would be different, and despite his obvious skepticism she’d stayed true to that promise. Never once had she cheated on a boyfriend, and she’d been faithful to her husband Bill for every one of their six years as a couple.

Until now, that is. No matter how hard she fought it, she was a Veela. She was finished with denying her heritage. That’s why an unconscious and naked Harry Potter was in her bed, oblivious to her hungry stare. The Veela side of her being was screaming for her to claim him, to make him hers, just as it had been ever since he’d pulled her sister out of the lake so many years earlier. When he awakened she would do so at last.

_**II** _

Harry’s first thought upon waking was that his body felt unusually cold. After a moment he realized that it was because he was naked. That was odd. The only time he ever fell asleep without at least a pair of boxers on was if he was too tired to move after a particularly rigorous shag with Ginny, and she was out of town with the Harpies for the next several days. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember going to sleep at all. The last thing he remembered was meeting Hermione and Fleur for dinner after work, accompanying Fleur home since Bill was out of the country on a Gringotts assignment, and then...nothing. 

He tried to reach out for his glasses, only to discover that his hands had been bound in front of him with some sort of rope. His legs were also bound at the ankles, leaving him more or less unable to move. Now he was truly panicking. 

“You will be needing these,” a familiar voice said, and then someone was reaching down and slipping his glasses onto his face. Harry looked up at the blurry figure and was shocked by what he could clearly see once his glasses were on.

“Fleur?” he gasped. “What the bloody hell’s going on?” 

“It is simple, Harry. You are mine now. I ‘ave claimed you as a lover.” There was not a trace of humor in her voice, nor was she smiling at him. She was staring down at him like she was a predator and he was her prey.

“Very funny, Fleur,” he said, chuckling to try and conceal how unnerved he was. “Now will you quit screwing around and untie me so I can get dressed?”

“Why would I want to do zat? We ‘ave not even gotten started yet.”

“Started? Started on what?”

“Were you not listening? You are my lover now, Harry. I will not untie you until you accept zis.” She said it so calmly and matter-of-factly, and it only added to the feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach. 

“Fleur, you’re acting crazy! If you’re not going to untie me, will you at least put something on? I can see right through your bra and knickers!”

“Do you not like zem?” she asked, pouting. “But I wore zem just for you.” She was wearing a sheer light blue bra and panties set that left nothing to the imagination. Ginny was beautiful, but she couldn’t hope to compare to this vision of perfection. She bent over next to the bed, prominently displaying her large breasts for him, and he could not bring himself to look away. Then she did a twirl and practically stuck her arse in his face, and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

“Yes, they’re...nice,” he said uneasily. “You’re beautiful. Merlin knows I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you. Is that what you wanted to hear?” She smiled in pleasure at his honest praise, and he decided that this was likely his best chance to make her see reason. “But please, this can’t go any further. You’re married to Bill! And I’m engaged to Ginny; I’d never cheat on her! Please, untie me before you do something we’ll both regret, and we can pretend this never happened.”

Fleur was no longer smiling. In fact, she looked downright _angry_. “A Veela does not spend her life wiz just one man. If William cannot accept zis, he can find someone else to call his mate. As for Ginevra, whatever you zink you feel for ‘er will no longer matter after tonight. By the time I am done wiz you tonight, you will want no woman but me in your bed.”

Any retort he could hope to offer was lost when her bra hit the floor. Her breasts were impossibly perky, and he longed to reach out and touch them despite himself. If his hands hadn’t been bound he might have done exactly that. His lust was not lost on Fleur. 

“You want to touch zem, don’t you? If you admit that you are now mine, I will let you.” She smiled down at him in anticipation of his answer.

Oh, how he wanted to! He felt like he would say just about anything if it meant getting his hands on the most perfect set of breasts he had ever or would ever see. But somehow he was able to think of Ginny long enough to steel himself and shake his head minutely.

“Zat is a shame,” she sighed. “It seems you need some more convincing.” He flinched when she climbed onto the bed beside him, but he couldn’t exactly get away. She saw his reaction and laughed. “Don’t worry, I will not punish you. I knew it would be difficult to convince you, especially since you are resistant to ze Allure.”

“So you’re just going to rape me instead?” he asked hotly, hating how casually she was acting about what she was about to do.

“Rape?” she repeated, looking and sounding genuinely puzzled. “Non, Harry, I am not going to rape you. We will not ‘ave intercourse until you accept zat you are my lover. And when it ‘appens, _you_ will take me.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” he said with as much conviction as he could muster with this half-naked goddess kneeling next to him.

“We will see,” she said, smirking at him. Then she bent down and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Ginny’s oral skills, while lacking at first, had developed quite nicely with time and experience. Even her very best could not remotely be compared to what Fleur was doing to him, however. Her lips and tongue pleasured him with a skill he hadn’t thought possible. She was also able to effortlessly swallow his entire length, to his amazement. Ginny had never managed more than about three quarters of it. He hated himself for constantly comparing the two, but he couldn’t help it. He hated himself far more for enjoying this as much as he was. No matter how wrong this was, he could not deny that he had never felt such intense pleasure in his life.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him, of course. She stared up at him the entire time, and those azure eyes could see all the pleasure he was feeling, that she was _forcing_ him to feel. He was sure that if her mouth weren’t otherwise occupied she would be smiling in triumph. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was Ginny’s mouth around him instead, for all the good it did him. Seconds after he closed them she stopped sucking and squeezed his length in her hand, _hard_. He grunted and opened his eyes to see her glowering up at him.

“You will not close your eyes,” she said, her voice dangerously low. Harry swore he could feel her anger radiating off of her in waves, a tangible presence. “You will look at me when we are togezer, and you will not pretend you are wiz anyone else. Only _I_ can make you feel zis way, oui?”

“Yes,” he agreed, his voice a mere whisper. It may have been what she wanted to hear but it also happened to be the truth. She released her painful grip and nodded.

“It is good zat you are finally being honest,” she said while tenderly massaging his cock, using the same hand that had inflicted pain to now soothe it. “You ‘ave earned a reward.” Fleur grabbed her wand from the bedside table and muttered an incantation that caused the rope binding his hands to first loosen, and then fall off entirely. He rubbed at his sore wrists, and she cast another spell that had them feeling good as new. 

“Thanks for that,” Harry said quietly. She set her wand back down on the table without freeing his legs. He obviously wasn’t going anywhere, but it was still an improvement. 

“You are welcome. I do not want to cause you pain, but I knew you would fight me at ze beginning if you were not bound. I ‘ope you will not try to overpower me now zat your ‘ands are free? Struggling wiz a mating Veela would not go well for you, and I will not be pleased if I have to bind you again.”

“I won’t try anything,” he promised. He wanted no part of whatever punishment she might dish out, and he doubted he currently had enough strength to accomplish much of anything besides.

“Good. Since you are being a good boy I will give you a special treat.” She shimmied out of her knickers and scooted up his body until her hips were hovering above his head. “You will enjoy my taste, I zink,” she said haughtily, and then lowered herself down onto his face.

To his shock, he found that she was right. It’s not that he was disgusted by Ginny’s taste but he wouldn’t exactly say he enjoyed it either. Fleur, on the other hand, tasted divine. His initial hesitancy was gone, and he began licking her enthusiastically. Above him, Fleur moaned in satisfaction.

“Oui, Harry! Keep it up!!” she purred. Not content to sit there passively while he pleasured her, she began rolling her hips and grinding herself against his face. This made his task more difficult, but that just encouraged him to try harder. Harry was feeling bolder as he went along, and this led him to show a bit of initiative by reaching up to cup her bum with both hands. She did not object, so he gripped her arse cheeks more confidently and squeezed and groped to his heart’s content. 

“Ah, you like touching my derrière?” She chuckled and gave it a little wiggle. “See ‘ow much more fun you are ‘aving with your arms free? Just be a good boy and we can ‘ave fun like zis all ze time.”

He had no reply to give, not that he would have stopped licking long enough to give one in any event. As wonderful as her arse felt in his hands, he decided that he could put them to even better use. His right hand joined his mouth in its ministrations between her legs, and she cooed in approval. That coo turned to a startled gasp when he slipped the index finger of his left hand into her bum hole, and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for catching this Veela vixen by surprise. His little trick finished the job; while uttering a string of French he could not follow, she orgasmed all over his face. Predictably, even her ejaculate had a pleasant flavor. He licked his face to make sure he swallowed as much of it as he could reach.

“Zat was wonderful.” She sighed in contentment and rolled off of the bed and to her feet, grabbing her wand as she did so. For a moment Harry believed she was finished with him, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Yes, it was true that he’d been brought here against his will. It was also true that he was more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. Then she walked over to the far wall, pressed her hands against it and stuck her arse out at him.

“Fleur,” he moaned. Posing like that while leaving him painfully hard and still unable to move was an Azkaban-level offense as far as he was concerned. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled knowingly.

“You want me, oui?” He nodded quickly. “You are a naughty boy, Harry, sticking a finger inside my derrière! But I like naughty boys. If you want, I will free your legs and you can come _fuck_ my derrière! Do you want zat?”

“Yes!” he shouted, and her smile grew wider.

“If you want me, you ‘ave to do something for me.”

“Anything!” he vowed. She was practically beaming now.

“You ‘ave to admit that you are my lover now. Tell me, Harry. Tell me you are mine.”

One part of his brain, the part that dreamed of raising red-haired, green-eyed children with Ginny, screamed at him to refuse her. The rest of him knew that his relationship with Ginny was doomed even if he somehow summoned the fortitude to resist. He would forever be comparing her to Fleur every time they made love, and she would forever fall short. Earlier, Fleur had said that by the end of the night he would want no other woman. She’d been right. How could any man resist her? She was lust incarnate.

“Yes,” he said, fully aware that he was drastically altering his future at that very moment. “I’m your lover. I’m yours.”

“Oui,” she said, nodding as if she’d known this outcome was inevitable. Which she had, of course. “You are mine.” She freed his legs with one flick of her wand, sent feeling back into them with another, then tossed it aside without a care. “Now come and claim me, _lover_.”

Without a word, Harry got up from the bed and approached her. She wiggled her bum invitingly, and it wasn’t an invitation any heterosexual bloke had the power to deny.

“Zere is no need for foreplay,” she added as he reached her. “Give in to your desire; _take me._ ”

He did exactly that. He had always been a thoughtful lover, but he gave no consideration to Fleur’s comfort as he guided himself into her bum and immediately started thrusting. She responded by encouraging him to pick up his pace, so he had no reason to worry about this being unpleasant for her anyway. He slammed into her as hard as he dared; much harder than he had ever fucked Ginny. Throughout it all, she continued to demand that he go harder still. 

This was his first experience with anal sex, but Harry instinctively knew that no other woman would ever be such a perfect fit. There was just the right amount of tightness to feel amazing without restricting his movement in any way. Perhaps this was some Veela trait designed to ensnare prospective mates more easily. Whatever the case may be, he was thrilled to be on the receiving end. He knew he could quickly become addicted to this feeling, and the thought excited him. One could even say it excited him too much; he knew that he was about to finish, and far sooner than he would have liked

“Do not pull out,” she ordered, looking back over her shoulder to be sure she had his attention. How she knew he was rapidly approaching the end he could not hope to guess. “I want it inside of me.”

That was all the permission Harry needed. He put all the force he could into one last thrust, then remained buried as deep inside her as he could get. She moaned when she felt him go off inside of her. On an impulse he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back none too gently, and that caused her moaning to increase in volume.

“You are a naughty boy, Harry. Very, very naughty. I zink we are going to ‘ave lots of fun togezer, lover.” The Harry that had woken up alone in his flat that very morning would have been appalled. He’d cheated on Ginny, and with a married woman! The wife of a friend, to boot! 

That Harry was gone. All that remained was a man who had tasted the pleasure this Veela could offer and knew there was no turning back. He wrapped his lover in an embrace and kissed her with all the feeling he could muster, symbolically kissing his old life goodbye and committing himself to his new one.


End file.
